character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruhi
"I shall stand my ground, against my father and show no. Fear towards my enemies, that I'll face in this world." '''Haruhi Shiltūa '''is the main character, in her world and kingdom of the Shiluta clan. Which is lead by Haruhi, her twin brother Tora and Half-sister Da-ji. Contents: # History # personality # Appearance/Animal forms # Weapon # Her transformations # powers # weakness History edit When the first moon to ever appear in the sky over the Earth after the big bang, Haruhi was born just a few, minutes after her twin brother Taro. Their parents are called Akuma god of darkness ((also known as the dark one)) and their mother; Theia goddess of light. Their parents gazed down upon them; their mother had a sweet smile, upon her face. While Haruhi's father Akuma, had a sinister expression as he just watched, Haruhi more, than Taro. At that time she was far too small and young to understand, her father’s evil, sinister looks. As Haruhi grew to toddler height, her mother Theia went missing from home. Haruhi never liked being alone with her father, as he always tried to make Haruhi feel pain, by hitting her or picking Haruhi up by her hair and throwing her, against the wall. One night Haruhi felt something wasn't right; something was odd about her body. She got up from her straw like bed and, felt herself on all four feet and not two. Haruhi ran over to her mirror and she stood there with wide eyes as she was no longer human but instead, she was a pure white wolf, with golden eyes. Haruhi felt her fluffy tail swaying behind her in a slow movement. Haruhi ran about in her room with a happy look upon her wolfish features. She quickly stopped in her tracks as she could hear footsteps coming towards her room. Suddenly, she changed back into her human form, just before the door opened as her father; Akuma appeared with an evil smirk upon his lips. He knew Haruhi was more than just a goddess and it was very rare to have a shape shifting god or goddess. Haruhi quickly backed away from her father, as she could tell that he was up to something. When Haruhi turned five years old, her father dragged her out of her room and into the main hall, where a golden cage was waiting. Haruhi was thrown into the cage and her father closed the door behind her. She slowly sat up, hugging her knees against her chest. As she wondered where her twin brother Taro was, she then saw then saw a figure lying on the floor bleeding badly. She realized that it was her mother Theia. She was lying on her side, with her hands tied behind her back. Haruhi looked at her mother with wide eyes and then to her Akuma. He said a few words and some kind of flame, which was a black colour, appeared and her body reacted to the flames.